The purpose of this invitational conference is to develop a research agenda that builds the evidence base for the design and implementation of a patient-centered primary care model that addresses adolescents'unique needs for reproductive, behavioral, and physical health care with increased attention to prevention and early intervention. Adolescence is a critical period for establishing a strong foundation for healthy lifestyles and for identifying the early onset of health conditions that will carry over into adult years. Unfortunately, as the Institute of Medicine recently concluded, health services are not designed to help young people at this critical period of their life. New efforts are needed to transform primary care and achieve greater value. Consistent with AHRQ's portfolio on prevention and care management and with its priority population of children and adolescents, our proposed conference will identify gaps in scientific knowledge and create a roadmap for future research to promote innovations in primary care for this underserved population, focusing special attention on low income and minority adolescents. The agenda will focus on three topics: (1) enhancing clinical preventive services to reduce risk and identify conditions early;(2) integrating physical, behavioral, and reproductive health care;and (3) increasing outreach, engagement, and self-care management. The focus of the conference will be on identifying what needs to be known -- in terms of both clinical care and practice management -- in order to build an efficient and effective primary care model for adolescents. The conference, which is being planned with clinical and research experts that include representatives from key medical and academic institutions, will bring together 40 experts from various disciplines, including adolescent primary care, mental health and substance abuse treatment, reproductive health services, and health education and leading researchers in medical homes and integrated care as well as from private industry and public and private funding agencies. The post-conference evaluation will examine the success of the conference in identifying a research agenda and research priorities. Findings of the conference will be published in a peer- reviewed publication and disseminated through a variety of outlets, including a webinar for public and private payors for a patient-centered model of primary care for adolescents, briefings for policymakers, and sessions at various stakeholders'annual meetings and conferences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference proposal to develop a research agenda for adolescent-centered primary care will have significant implications for the design of clinical preventive services and the integration of clinical and community-based prevention services for adolescents. It will also focus much- needed research attention on health assessment and behavioral health counseling in primary care, integrated care, and patient engagement to promote health and reduce risks and to ensure the early identification and treatment of physical, behavioral, and reproductive health conditions.